Maximum Ride: Fang's Vindication
by T to an Extent
Summary: This story takes place 6 months after Fang. Fang is now saving countless hybrids while building a team of his own. Fang has tried to forget agout his previous flock but are their destinies intertwined? Rated M for adult themes and language.


**Authors Note: This Story takes place after ****Fang****. Review if you want. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Intro

It's been 6 months since I left the flock. I try not to think about them, especially Max. But I had to leave them; I've got work to do. There's this new underground institute on the rise. This company is a lot like The School: they steal kids and then do these lurid genetic tests on them. But this new company is a lot more successful then The School ever was. Most of these experiments survive. They have hundreds of labs all over the country (maybe the world). And I'm blowing them up; One by one. But I do have help, once I rescue the experiments they can either go live on their own or the can join my team. My team of now consists of: Rex, Blondie, Doc and me. Blondie and I are the only ones with wings. Rex is super strong and Doc (as his names suggests) is super smart while being our team medic (we get hurt a lot). We are all teens. We have all gone through the same messed up crap. This is my team, these are my friends but I will not let them become my family. I haven't talked to my family for six months and I don't plan on talking to them for another 20 years.

Ch.1

"Now!" I yell into walkie-talkie as I fly through the doors of this well hidden building in the middle of no where. My hands start to sweat around the semi-automatic hand guns I'm holding. Max's no gun policy is good in theory but when you have guys shooting at you from all sides, your bare hands ain't gonna cut it. Thankfully were are only two security guards and they were both to stunned by the sight of my midnight wings to pull the trigger of the shot guns which they were holding. I pull in my wings and first attack the one on left knocking his breath out with a kick to the gut, then finishing him with a shot to the chest. My attention is then drawn to the other one who has now come over his astonishment and has started shooting at me. I take shelter behind a desk till he is out of bullets and I shoot him in the leg. I would have finished him off right then but I was sort of in a rush. I run down stairs to find a scientist scrunched behind a desk. But I don't have time to worry about him. Because my eyes instantly go to the two cages in the back of the room. I see that the first cage holds two red headed teens probably my age and probably siblings. In the second cage a frightened kid with these weird bright orange eyes.

"How much longer?" I ask my walkie-talkie.

"3 min. Fang! Get out of there!" Blondie replies. Shit, it's going to take at least 2 minute to get out of the building and far enough away. I drop my guns and take out my pick lock starting on the first cage. I click the lock open and grab the two kids. They were tired and weak, probably haven't been fed in weeks. I move on to the second lock but it's stuck!

"Damnit!" I mutter as I look up to find this kid now crying in the cage. I make eye contact with his now dim orange eyes. And I can only mutter one word: "Sorry."

I grab the two red heads and book it up the stairs. Blondie is now yelling, "20 seconds Fang!" through the walkie-talkie. I make it out the doors and fly as fast as I can to the west where Blondie is set up, a couple miles away. I make it there and look back to the building. In 13 seconds the building explodes. I lay the red heads down as Blondie jumps up and hugs me.

"Are they coming with us back to base?" she asks, looking at the red heads.

I nod, pick them up and start the flight back to our hide out. These red heads are in bad shape and I happen to notice they both had wings. To bad they were now knocked out so they couldn't use them. I had to carry one kid and Blondie had to carry the other one. Thank god they were light; probably had hollow bones like me.

It takes us a couple hours to get to our current base (a house up in these mountains that you have to fly to). Doc is already waiting outside as we land. I take them to our medical room and let the Doc get to work. I walk into our living room to find Rex. He's around 15 and super strong. Too bad he can't fly which sort of makes him our weak link cause he is also really heavy to carry.

"So how'd it go?" Rex asks.

"Well, we did blew it up. The security was pretty weak," I reply. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I head to my room and lay down on top of my bed. It has been a long day. I've only been lying down 5 min. before I hear Blondie walk in.

"Good job today," she says as she lies down next to me.

"We messed up. I had time to save this kid but I rushed. A kid is dead cause I mistimed how long it would take to get out of there. I had an extra 12 seconds I, I should've saved him." I tell her. Blondie lives up to her name. She is blonde with a killer body but she is not the brightest. I talk to her a lot; I can tell her (mostly) anything.

"Well I am sure you did the best you could." She whispers in my ear. She leans in and our lips touch. I'm just so tired of my "job". I'm tired of all this work. I just want to forget it all. Blondie then takes off her top and she climbs on top of me.

I wake up around 5:30 to find Blondie's nude body tangled around me. Last night was fun, she is a great lover but I regret it after every time. I feel bad, we are dating but its nothing serious; I wish she knew that. I manage to get out of bed without waking her up. I get dressed in my black jeans and put on a black t-shirt (some things never change). I walk to the kitchen to find Doc already there.

"How are the red heads?" I ask him. Doc is very smart but he doesn't talk much. Maybe that's why we are great friends.

"The girls doing better. But the boy… we lost him." Doc says. I just notice the bags under his eyes and the huge cup of coffee that is now pretty much empty. He must have been up all night working on them.

"Shit", I say. "Is the girl awake?"

He nods and I walk into the medical room. I find a teary eyed girl lying down. Now that I see her up close I can tell she is older, about my age. She has red hair and red freckles all over her face. Her skin is really white, it looks like she hasn't been outside in years; which she probably hasn't.

She looks at me and says, "So, you're Fang. You're the one who saved me. Doc tells me that you're the leader of this group."

"I guess I am. How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Better", she replies, "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Neither did I"

Doc then walks in, giving me the sign to walk out. He probably needs to give her more treatment. I walk to the kitchen to find Rex and Blondie eating cereal. I sit down next to them and pour my self a cup of coffee. I found it weird that the red head girl didn't seem that upset about loosing her brother. But on the other hand being luridly tested and genetically worked on your whole life isn't nessecarily what I call sibling bonding time. She probably didn't even talk to her brother that much.

"Hey", Doc says, getting everybody's attention. I see that the red head is standing beside him in what looks like Blondie's clothes. "I would like you guys to meet the newest member of this team: 159."

Blondie instantly replies, "What kind of name is 159 and are those my clothes?"

Doc was about to say something but 159 steps in and says, "I know its not really I name but it's all I've got." I notice how she ignored the other question.

"I've heard worse names." I say "159, welcome to our team."

**Authors Note: Chapter 2 will b up soon and will be in Max's POV**


End file.
